Agent Georgia (The Freelancer Archives)
"I was in the ambulance on my way to the hospital when we pulled over. I thought there was a problem, like I was about to be shot. Apparently The Director had stopped it. One of his men brought me to a UNSC hospital where I recovered." ''- Agent Georgia describes how he survived the bar robbery.'' Agent Georgia is one of the primary protagonists, an Agent of Project Freelancer in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives Season One. He made his first appearance in Fresh Meat, First Blood. Role in the Plot 'People Love Grapes' Thom and Jackson were best mates working in a Minnesotta bar as bouncers, after a random individual damaged the building in a bar fight. The two best friends conversed before a series of disguised armed robbers escaped the bar and fired on both Jackson and Thom. Thom was knocked unconscious by the shot and was taken away in an ambulance only to be stopped by the The Director and recruited minutes after Jackson too was recruited. Thom spent the following weeks recovering under the alias ‘Agent Georgia’, meanwhile Jackson, now ‘Agent Utah’ was unsuspecting of Thom’s survival. 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Georgia is taken to the Mother of Invention by Four Seven Niner. Due to the fact that The Director is not present, his 'dumb A.I.' named F.I.L.S.S. is forced to introduce he and his other companions. Upon arrival Georgia, Oklahoma, Colorado, Connecticut, Dakota, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Vermont are brought before the first initiates into Project Freelancer. After being initiated and introduced Georgia removes his helmet, catching the eye of his old friend Agent Utah. Utah and Alaska join Georgia as the agent retells his survival story. The three begin to start a close friendly relationship. 'The Alaska Incident' After a paintball match in which Utah attended, Georgia joins Utah (still a new recruit) on a tour. The two wander through the hallways in search of Alaska. Upon hearing she’s being involved in an experiment in the ship’s Laboratories the two decide to pass by. As they wander by the window Utah breaks down, shocked upon realising what is occurring. Alaska’s enhancement, an Electricity Conductor, malfunctions and a series of high voltage electric currents, destroying Alaska over a long period of time and ultimately ending in a devastating explosion. The disturbing events cause Utah to break down and Georgia to faint. Armor Enhancement Geirgia's armor enhancement has not yet been revealed in the show. Appearance 'Combat Armor' Agent Georgia's combat armor consists of a CQB Helmet, Mark VI Shoulder Pads and a Mark VI Chestplate. His armor colors consist of Green primary colors, Steel secondary colors and Red armor details. List of Injuries Georgia has not yet acquired any notable injuries while serving under the Project. Personality Agent Georgia’s personality has not yet been deeply explored, however, he appears to look out for his close friends – coming across as a kind and compassionate individual. Skills and Abilities Agent Georgia has not yet been seen in a combat situation, his skills and abilities not yet clear. Relationships 'Agent Utah' Agents Georgia and Utah have been best mates since long before their recruitment into the Project. The two engage in this close friendship upon Thom’s arrival on the Mother of Invention long after his presumed death. 'Agent Alaska' Agent Georgia experiences a close friendship with Alaska albeit if only for a short time. He seems to be attracted to her French ethnicity and this opens their relationship up to become friends. However, having only known her for a short time their relationship ceases to continue when she is brutally killed in an experiment aboard the Mother of Invention. It is possible that as a result Georgia doesn’t consider them friends, having known her for no more than a day. Trivia *Georgia and Utah both made minor appearances in ‘Red vs. Blue Season 10’ in an easter-egg scene after the credits featured in the DVD and Blu-Ray editions.